Skyscraper
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Gabriella is 15 years old and has suffered enough. Her father killed her mother and then tries to kill her. Will Liz help her move on from the past or will it become too much? Songs Used: If I Die Young, For The Love Of A Daughter, and Skyscraper. Songfic


**Why is it when you listen to songs, you get an idea for a story? Also, this is going to be a one-shot.**

**Based on the song: If I Die Young by The Band Perry**

**Songs used: **_**If I Die Young by The Band Perry. **__Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. _For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

_**Uh oh, uh oh**_

15 year old Gabriella Montez is walking home from school on October 31st. She has been getting bullied at school like there is no tomorrow and she is getting sick and tired of it. Gabriella opens the door of her home to see both her parents standing at the door smiling at her.

"How was school?" Gabriella's mom, Miranda asks her foster daughter. Yes, you heard right. Gabriella is adopted.

"It was ok?" Gabriella answers quietly but confused. Miranda and Kyle, her foster dad, are never home when she gets home from school.

"That's good. Guess what?" Kyle asks.

"What?"

"You are going back to the orphanage" Gabriella nods. It's always this way with every family that adopts her. They just want the money, and then give her back like a pair of shoes. Gabriella has only been living with Miranda and Kyle since July, which is a surprise for her.

"Ok" Gabriella walks up to her room, which is in the attic. Gabriella goes into her room and starts to pack up her suitcase. Gabriella only has 4 pairs of jeans, 2 shorts, 5 t-shirts and a pair of shoes that she is wearing. Gabriella puts her blanket and teddy bear in her suitcase and that is all she owns. Gabriella walks downstairs and sees Kyle with the keys and Miranda with her purse.

"Ready?" Miranda asks. Gabriella nods and they leave to take her back to her real home, that she can act like herself.__

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<strong>_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had, just enough time<strong>_

As Gabriella walks into the orphanage, she walks to the front desk. The lady looks up and smiles at Gabriella.

"Hey honey. Are you ready to go back to your old school again?" the front desk lady, Kelly smiles.

"Yup. Is Liz in?" Gabriella asks. Liz is Gabriella's savour. Liz took Gabriella out of her old home when she was 5 years old, and saved her life.

"Yes she is" Gabriella grins and walks through the gate to her room and all the other rooms. Gabriella walks to Liz's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in" Liz calls out. Gabriella opens the door and sees Liz playing her keyboard. Liz looks up and grins, "Welcome back sweetie. I wrote a song about you. Well two of them" Gabriella sits down on the red couch and listens.

_Skies are crying  
>I am watching,<em>

_Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending<br>Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

Liz looks at Gabriella to see a tear fall from her right eye.__

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<em>

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper_

Gabriella listens to the lyrics remembering of everything she told Liz either in meetings or over the phone, from her foster homes.__

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken<br>And untangle you from me  
>Would it make you feel better<br>To watch me while I bleed?_

Gabriella told Liz that she started to cut when she turned 11 from all the bullying and how the foster homes are not working out.__

_All my windows  
>Still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>_

Just last night, it has been a month since Gabriella last cut, and it's all because of Liz.

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<em>

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<em>

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper_

_Like a Skyscraper  
>Like a Skyscraper<em>

"So, I'm a skyscraper?" Gabriella asks Liz.

"Yes" Liz nods.

"What's the other?" Liz smiles and starts to play it, all based on what Gabriella told her when she took her out of her home at 5 years old.

Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<br>You're selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity award<span>

Tears quickly fills Gabriella's bright brown eyes, realising Liz wrote about her father, and how her was an alcoholic and an abuser. Her dad killed her mom when Gabriella was 4 years old and when her mom died, her dad turned to her.

You have a hallowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it  
>But it's hopeless<br>Hopeless  
>You're hopeless<p>

Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>Oh

Gabriella pulls her knees to her chest, allowing the tears to fall freely.

It's been five years  
>Since we've spoken last<br>And you can't take back  
>What we never had<p>

Well I can be manipulated  
>Only so many times<br>Before even I love you  
>Starts to sound like a lie<p>

You have a hallowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it  
>But it's hopeless<br>Hopeless  
>You're hopeless<p>

Gabriella sighs as she listens to the lyrics and how the lyrics and the beat connects.

Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Please father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

Don't you remember  
>I'm your baby girl<br>How could you push me out of your world  
>Lie to your flesh and your blood<br>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved

Gabriella listens on how the beat was light then turned dark and kind of a rock style.

Don't you remember  
>I'm your baby girl<br>How could you throw me right out of your world  
>So young when the pain had begun<br>Now forever afraid of being alone

Oh father  
>Please father<br>I'd love to leave you alone  
>But I can't let you go<br>Oh father  
>Oh father<br>Please father  
>Put the bottle down<br>For the love of a daughter  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

Gabriella wipes her tears away and stares at Liz.

"Thank you" Liz smiles at Gabriella, knowing what she has done has helped Gabriella close the door of her past with her father.

"You're welcome honey" Liz smiles. Liz pulls Gabriella into a well needed hug.  
><span>  
><em><strong>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river, at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

As Gabriella arrives to New Mexico from her home, with Liz in New York, where all her past has been active, she sees her new foster family. The new foster family is Liz's best friends from high school, Lucille and Jack Bolton. Liz told Gabriella that Lucille and Jack are not like her past foster families. They have a son, who is 16 and is in 11th grade. Her new foster family, including the son are holding a sigh says "Gabriella Montez". Gabriella walks over with her suitcase and backpack.

"Are you Gabriella?" Lucille asks the black hair and brown eye girl. Gabriella nods. Lucille takes notice that Gabriella is all skin and bone, and has scares on her arms.

"Ok" Lucille smiles, "my name is Lucille, this is Jack and Troy" Lucille points to the tall and short boys.

"Hi" Gabriella whispers looking at the ground._****_

_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into Your Kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the loving of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand<br>there's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever  
>Whoever thought forever could be severed by<strong>_

A month has gone by, and Gabriella and Troy has hit it off. Gabriella is turning 16 today; since it is December 1st. Gabriella has a special connection with Lucille and another one with Jack. Lucille has notice that Gabriella and Troy have a starting romance and Troy has come up to Lucille asking if it would be ok if he would be able to date Gabriella.

As for Gabriella and school, well Troy has been protecting her, but unfortunately, when he is at basketball practice she would get beaten up or threatened.

Gabriella and Troy are currently sitting together at lunch with their friends: Taylor McKessie, Chad Dansforth, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielson, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor. Troy's arm is around Gabriella's waist rubbing her side gently.

"Happy sweet 16 Gabi" her friends all say as one. Gabriella grins, says thank you just before the bell rings._****_

_**The sharp knife of a short life oh Well,  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>what I never did is done <strong>_

As a year goes by, Gabriella is now 17 and Troy is 18. Gabriella is currently sitting in the tree house looking up at the sky thinking about her past. Gabriella is still having meetings with Liz, since Liz has moved her work down to her home in New Mexico.

Bullying is becoming too much for Gabriella and since she is so insecure about herself...

Gabriella holds up a knife that she took from the kitchen, twisting it in her hands._****_

_**A penny for my thoughts,  
>Oh no,<br>I'll sell em' for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing  
>funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<strong>_

Gabriella stares at the knife, not hearing footsteps coming up the ladder.

"Gabi?" Gabriella looks up at Troy with dead brown eyes, "what are you doing?" Troy grows worried hoping that he is guessing wrong in his mind.

"Ending this" Gabriella looks back at the knife and lifts it up._****_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<strong>_

Troy stares at Gabriella in shock as she falls onto her back..._****_

_**Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh **_

Troy starts at the knife as it goes flying into the night sky. He looks at Gabriella to see a smile on her face as she looks at the stars.

"I'm ending the memories of my past with Liz's help" Gabriella looks at her boyfriend of a year.

"I thought you were going to kill yourself" Troy whispers honestly.

"I was thinking about that, but then my old dad, and bullies would have won" Troy nods._****_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
>I've had just enough time<strong>_

"I love you" Troy whispers wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"I love you too" Gabriella grins and the two kiss._****_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

Gabriella is lying on her bed staring at the moon, thinking of the funeral of her mother. Her mother was dressed in white and was wearing her favourite pearls as they buried her. Tears falls from Gabriella's eyed but she has a smile on her face. Liz is right; Gabriella is a fighter, a survivor and a SKYSCRAPER.

**What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
